Tout ce temps
by Titipo
Summary: Perdu dans l'hivers et dans ses souvenirs, il est revenu sur les traces de son passé sans vraiment de but, déambulant tel un fantôme. Sauf que lui ne mourra jamais. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de celui dont il va croiser la route malgré lui.


_**Alors. Ceci est un vieeeiiiil OS que j'avais écrit pour le noël de... 2014 je crois. Wow.**_

 _ **Il avait été ma participation pour un calendrier de l'avant organisé par Le Rien, et donc comme ça fait un petit moment je le reposte ici ^^**_

 _ **Les personnages sont la propriété de Kriss , de Langue de Pub.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

 **Tout ce temps**

Une mauvaise idée, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Il le sentait, malgré ce froid qui mordait sa chair pourtant couverte d'un épais manteau noir. D'un geste frissonnant de la main, il chassa quelques flocons qui s'y amassaient avant de de nouveau plonger ses doigts gelés dans ses poches profondes.

Il secoua la tête, les branches recouvertes de neige craquèrent sous ses pas. Ses pieds le guidèrent d'eux-même. Cela faisait si longtemps, mais il se souvenait.

Comme si c'était hier.

Il se souvenait des cris, de ces exclamations se perdant dans le vent qui autrefois l'avaient tant exaspérés. Aujourd'hui il regrettait. Il regrettait tant.

Le silence était insoutenable. Il soupira bruyamment, son souffle se changeant en un amas de fumée blanchâtre qui alla rejoindre le ciel pour s'y mêler et disparaître.

Il y était presque, quelques pas encore. Ses souvenirs refirent surface. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Des cris, des bribes de conversations, parfois quelques mots chantés au froid de l'hivers.

Au détour d'un arbre, ses souvenirs se dissipèrent soudain. Ne resta que le présent, un espace blanc. Le champs de l'autre côté du bois. Et au centre de celui-ci...

Quelqu'un ? Ici ? Ce jour ?

Il secoua la tête. Frustration dans ses veines. Il voulait être seul. Laisser les souvenirs lui revenir petit à petit en silence et repartir tête basse.

C'était bien ce pourquoi il était venu. Il lui fallait se rendre à cette évidence.

Et il ne pouvait rebrousser chemin.

Alors il reprit sa lente marche, l'inconnu ne parut pas surpris du bruit de ses pas pourtant conséquent.

Arrivé à son niveau, il se figea, fixa à son tour l'horizon sans chercher à se faire remarquer.

Étrange.

Étrange, oui. Il était si calme.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans la brune. Il les emmenait là chaque noël. Cela faisait si longtemps, mais il se souvenait.

Comme si c'était hier.

Il les regroupait ensemble au milieu de ce champs. Pour observer ensemble les étoiles. C'était devenu une tradition.

Il regrettait ces moments. Il regrettait ces actes passés, ses décisions. Il avait été si aveugle. Toute cette joie qui n'avait pas existé à ses yeux. Et il était trop tard.

Il était parti, avait tout renié.

Tous ces moments.

Toute cette joie.

Tout ce temps.

Il soupira. Son souffle se changea en un amas de fumée blanchâtre qui alla disparaître dans le ciel.

Est-ce que c'était une mauvaise idée ? D'être venu ? Remuer les souvenirs étaient-ils bon ?

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas d'avis sur la question. Son esprit ne la travailla pas aussitôt qu'il la pensa, la changeant en une réflexion logique et tout à fait pertinente.

Pour une fois, il neigeait dans sa tête... Et dans le ciel aussi.

Il frissonna et commença à reculer en silence. Passer la soirée chez lui. On l'attendait. Il l'attendait. La seule personne qu'il lui restait.

Il s'éloigna lentement, ses pas couinant dans l'épaisse couche de neige recouvrant le sol, lorsque qu'un craquement étranger le figea.

Il hésita une seconde avant de se retourner.

L'inconnu le fixait.

...

Il le fixait de ses yeux bruns presque vides, son écharpe sur le point de tomber révélant des rides profondes. Pas la moindre réaction. Pas de surprise de sa part et pourtant, lui-même sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

...

Tout ce temps.

Tous ces souvenirs. Tout ce temps.

...

Tout ce temps.

...

Il ravala fièrement sa peine. Il aurait pu s'attarder, demander des nouvelles, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Ces forces qui n'avait pas changées depuis tout ce temps.

Alors il le fixa longtemps, même s'il ne voulait pas le voir, avant de se retourner. Comme si de rien n'était. S'éloigner, fuir cette image. Fuir ces souvenirs et sa peur, sa boule au ventre à l'idée que tout allait finir un jour.

\- Joyeux Noël, Prof de Philo.

Il s'immobilisa une seconde, rien qu'une seconde, avant de reprendre. D'accélerer, même.

Souvenirs, joie perdue, **temps**. **Temps**. **Temps**. Tout ce **temps**.

Il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une canne frotter contre la neige et s'éloigner.

 **Temps**. **Temps**. **Temps**. Tout ce **temps**.

Une larme perla au coin de son œil gelé. Il murmura si bas que personne ne l'entendit jamais:

\- Joyeux Noël... Kriss...


End file.
